


They're Animals, I Swear!

by thehufflepuffreference



Series: Write Me Like A Love Song [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bi Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gen, M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Youtube AU, Youtube comments, Youtuber AU, the klance shipping starts here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehufflepuffreference/pseuds/thehufflepuffreference
Summary: Comments on Lance's Video
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Write Me Like A Love Song [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1317266
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	They're Animals, I Swear!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HardcoreKeithFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardcoreKeithFangirl/gifts).



> As requested by HardcoreKeithFangirl on Chapter 2 of *Insert Clickbait Here*, here are some comments on the Challenge Gauntlet video, which leads to Lance creating The Rivalry (™)…
> 
> Some usernames are taken from or inspired by Tumblr users who I found in the klance tag, because I am simply not that creative. The use of their usernames is in no way portraying them or their real feelings toward this subject, and please feel free to check them out because we stan fellow creators.

**YouTube Challenge Gauntlet: I Challenge My RIVAL**

Lance A Lot • 2M Views • 3 weeks ago 

**Comments **5K****

****  
** **

**sour-tail • 3 hours ago** finally the GOOD kush! this is the content we want to see, king! thank you for blessing our crops and clearing our skin! LOOK AT THEM TOGETHER! are they finally friends?????????? 

**now-a-klanceshipper1250 • 2 weeks ago** You cannot pretend that you don’t see how they look at each other. That is not how you look at a rival. That is cLEaRly UST. 

**i-write-shakespeare-not-disney • 4 days ago (edited)** Sooo are they friends now? I’m confused, but I like it? Would like to see more of their content together. 

**John Atkins • 1 week ago** Followed a link from one of Keith’s videos. Glad these two seem to be getting along, although I don’t know who Lance is, and probably won’t watch his content. Good to see hard workers taking a break to have fun. 

**ikimaru • 7 hours ago** Is their ship name Klance or Laith? Because I’m on board. 10/10 would recommend. *heart eyes* 

**Trash Can King • 3 weeks ago** Petition for Lance and Keith to do more videos together. Petition for Lance to actually include Keith in his vlogs. Petition for Cryptid Mullet-Man Keith to BE IN MORE VIDEOS! 

**i-like-lance-a-lot • 3 days ago** lance is totally different with keith?? like he acts totally different than usual. not sure if i like it or not, but he looks happy so i guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**lancemclainstangirl • 1 week ago (edited)** come for the soothing covers, stay for the BATTLES TO THE DEATH! I love all of Lance’s videos but this one had me snorting pop out of my nose! they play so well off each other! 

**knivesb4hives • 5 days ago** Keith’s super professional on his channel, so it’s fun to see him being more casual among friends. And dare I say I see a little chemistry? 

**kaokki • 3 weeks ago** I still can’t believe Lance and Keith know each other IRL? I’ve been following both for a while now and it’s surreal to see them in the same video since their content is so different. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the bonus surprise promised from How to Write a Rivalry. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm sorry this series is so drawn out, I make no other promises about writing more quickly because it prob won't happen. 
> 
> As always, if you have anything else you want to see, you want the Voltron gang to do in videos, songs you think Lance should cover, or anything I haven't mentioned here, drop a comment or shoot me a message on tumblr @thehufflepuffreference. I also have a twitter, please give me a follow and talk to me @threference.
> 
> Keep Rocking On, 
> 
> THR  
> 


End file.
